The most common snow removal devices are snow shovels and snow pushers. The snow shovel is used for both pushing and lifting snow to remove the snow from surfaces such as walkways, driveways, and the like. Snow pushers are used to push snow to remove the snow from walkways, driveways, and the like. Many varieties of snow shovels and snow pushers have been developed. However, all of these devices require a considerable amount of physical effort to accomplish the snow removal.
One solution to this problem has been the development of power-driven snow removal devices such as snow blowers, snow throwers, and the like. However, the operation of power-driven snow equipment can require as much physical effort as manual snow removal devices. Additionally, this equipment is typically more expensive to purchase, requires more storage space, and requires annual maintenance in order to stay in proper working order.
Another solution to this problem is a manual snow removing device having an auger in front of a blade. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,667, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. As the user walks at a normal pace, snow that accumulates in front of the blade is automatically and immediately carried away from the blade by the auger. Thus eliminating the necessity to lift the snow as well as reducing the amount of physical effort required to push accumulated snow.
While these prior solutions have been generally successful in providing material removal devices which reduce the amount of physical effort required to remove the material, these devices are considerably more expensive to produce than traditional shovels and pushers. Additionally, there is a continuous desire to reduce manufacturing costs in the competitive industry of material removal devices. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved device for removing materials.